Sinestesia
by Dra. Nina
Summary: Quandos os sentidos se misturam num só... UA, one-shot. Presente de aniversário para Kayla!


Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Este é apenas um singelo presentinho para minha incentivadora e amiga de todas as horas Kayla! O que seria de mim sem ela? Companheira de MSN, que me ajuda nos momentos que eu não sei mais o que fazer com os personagens, e preciso de uma opinião sobre as cenas que escrevo. Mais do que isso, é com quem eu converso depois de um dia estressante, sobre assuntos sérios ou pura bobeira. Companheira, escritora talentosa, amiga, leitora teste... Enfim, Kayla!

Parabéns cunhada!! Espero que goste do presentinho.

O presentinho... bom, você me pediu algo com o Shura e com a Shina, e eu te faço um hentai huauhauha. Não me pergunte o porquê, não sei, acabou fluindo isso uhauhauh. Sabe como é o Shurinha, se aproveita de mim pra escrever essas cenas huauhauh.

Boa Leitura!

------------------x------------------

**Sinestesia**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Beta de última hora: Marina Jolie_

A música alta era ensurdecedora, a iluminação parca e os cheiros se confundiam no ambiente fechado. Seus sentidos pareciam anestesiados por aquela confusão de estímulos, enquanto era conduzido pelos amigos para a mesa por eles escolhida. Porque mesmo estava ali? Perguntou-se incontáveis vezes desde o momento em que fora arrancado de casa pelos amigos, até aquele instante. Talvez ainda se perguntaria por mais algumas horas, ou quem sabe, dias.

Os amigos lhe chamavam de chato, sério demais. Ele se achava responsável, quem sabe controlado. Qual era o problema de ser assim? Aliás, porque haveria algum problema em gostar de ter controle sobre as próprias ações? E daí que ele gostava de pensar antes de agir? Qual é o problema de ser prático? "_Todos", _repetiam os amigos. "_Você é sério demais, responsável demais, controlado demais, prático demais. Assim não tem graça!"_, justificavam-se eles.

Mas ele não se abatia. Sabia quem era e gostava de ser assim. Não era bem gostar de ser assim. Era o simples fato de que mudar estava fora de cogitação. Agia desta maneira desde sempre e tudo estava dando certo, não estava? Tinha um trabalho ótimo, um apartamento confortável, estabilidade financeira, amigos loucos... _o que mais poderia querer?_

Foi nesse instante que as luzes escassas se apagaram. O silêncio se fez presente pela primeira vez desde que chegara, mas logo ele foi quebrado pelas batidas de uma música. Instintivamente voltou seu olhar para onde ficava o palco, no mesmo instante em que luzes coloridas se acenderam, revelando _ela_. As curvas perfeitas mal era escondidas pela roupa ínfima, os cabelos esverdeados lhe caíam pelas costas enquanto ela dançava sensualmente próxima a uma barra vertical. Seu olhar era vibrante, assim como a música. Seus gestos precisos, sensuais, incitavam a mente daqueles que a viam. E a dele não era diferente.

Lentamente aquela batida cadenciada assim como os movimentos _dela _lhe invadiam a mente. Seus sentidos, antes confusos pela mistura de sons, luzes e cheiros, agora permaneciam fixos na figura esbelta a sua frente, que dançava sensualmente. Assim que o refrão se iniciou, mais luzes se acenderam, revelando outras duas jovens, que dançavam mais afastadas, num sincronismo hipnotizante. Mas para ele não havia mais nada ali. Apenas _ela_. Perguntou-se novamente "_o que mais ele poderia querer?_", e a resposta dançava a sua frente, convidando-o a um novo mundo. Um mundo onde tudo se resumia a _ela._

Sem que percebesse, a música cessara, assim como as luzes. E quando estas voltaram a se acender, não havia nem sinal da jovem que ali dançava. A música alta voltou a preencher o ambiente, assim como o burburinho das pessoas. Mas para ele nada mais fazia sentido, já que seus sentidos pertenciam a _ela._

– Vejo que você gostou da performance da Serpente. – brincou um de seus amigos, Marco.

– O que? – perguntou aturdido.

– A Serpente. A garota que acabou de se apresentar, ela se contorce mais do que uma serpente no palco. – explicou Milo, um outro amigo.

– Você gostou dela, hein! – provocou Marco.

– Vocês a conhecem? – deixou as palavras escaparem sem qualquer controle.

– Vi aquela _bambina_ crescer! – brincou Marco – É minha prima.

– Sua prima? – perguntou boquiaberto.

– _Impiastro__!_ – reclamou Marco, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça. - Não pense besteiras da minha prima! Ela é a dona dessa casa de shows junto com duas amigas. Só dança porque gosta.

Manteve-se em silêncio pensativo. Aquela história estava indo longe demais, mais um pouco e pensariam que ele estava querendo um encontro com a tal serpente. O que pensariam dele. Saindo com a dona de uma casa de shows. Impossível. Estava fora de cogitação sair com ela. Mas quem estava falando em sair? Somente ele pensava nisso! Estava se traindo a cada instante. Era melhor sair dali agora. Preparou-se para levantar, pagar sua parte e sumir dali quando uma voz melodiosa se fez presente ao seu lado.

– Primo! – exclamou _ela_, indo de encontro a Marco, a quem abraçou efusivamente. – _Fico felice_em te ver.

O perfume cítrico, o decote farto, as curvas bem delineadas pelo vestido apertado, a voz melodiosa... tudo aquilo parecia dominar-lhe os sentidos. Droga! Estava se tornando um tarado igual ao Milo. Respirou fundo, recuperando seu autocontrole característico. Até que Milo falou.

– Olá prima do Marco, sou o Milo. – ele disse sensual, beijando a mão que ela estendeu. – Seu show foi espetacular. – ele já estava ao lado dela. – Poderíamos tomar um drinque juntos. Como uma forma de eu demonstrar o quanto apreciei sua Casa de Shows.

Ele não pode saber o porque, mas suas mãos apertavam compulsivamente o guardanapo que estava entre elas.

– Obrigada Milo, mas infelizmente estou muito ocupada. Quem sabe numa próxima? – sorriu cativante.

– Vejo que já conheceu o Milo. – sorriu Marco ao ver o fora que o amigo levara. – Estes são Afrodite e Shura. Meninos, esta é Shina.

Ele ficou sem respirar por alguns instantes, antes de murmurar algo parecido com um "oi" e sorrir cordialmente para a jovem, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso gentil.

– Espero que gostem da estadia. – ela sorriu novamente, tocando-lhe o ombro levemente. – Preciso ir agora.

Aquele breve contato pareceu mais intenso do que todos os contatos que já havia tido em toda sua vida. Era um homem experiente, tinha de confessar, mas aquele toque ia além de qualquer outro, por mais íntimo que fosse. Ela dominava seus sentidos, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

------------------X SINESTESIA X------------------

A noite passou como um borrão frente à perfeição com que ela dominava-lhe a alma. Como poderia existir alguém que preenchesse de uma maneira tão enlouquecedora seus sentidos? Pagou sua parte e saiu antes dos amigos. Um bom banho frio resolveria boa parte do problema. Ao sair da Casa de Shows lembrou-se que veio de carona. Teria de chamar um táxi mesmo, esperar pelos amigos estava fora de cogitação. "_Vamos ser práticos", _pensou, "_Estou em frente a uma boate badalada, não será difícil conseguir um táxi"._

– Parece que você não gostou muito do ambiente. – uma voz feminina perguntou atrás de si. Não era necessário ser nenhum paranormal para saber que era _ela_.

– Pelo contrário. – disse cordial. – Gostei muito. Mas ainda preciso terminar uns trabalhos amanhã, por isso é melhor que eu vá para casa mais cedo.

– Ah, qual é? – ela perguntou divertida. – Trabalhar em pleno domingo?

– Você não está trabalhando em pleno sábado à noite? – ele rebateu divertido.

– Verdade. – ela pareceu refletir sobre aquilo. – Acho que as meninas podem dar um jeito no resto da noite. Que tal acabarmos a nossa noite de um jeito melhor?

Ficou sem respirar novamente por alguns instantes. O que ela estava lhe propondo? _Acalme-se. Ela só quer dar uma volta. Nada mais_, pensou em busca de controle. _Ir a um barzinho, conversar um pouco. Nada mais do que isso!_, tentou arduamente manter-se controlado.

– E o que você sugere? – perguntou não reconhecendo o próprio tom de voz. Ele estava tentando conquistá-la?

– Eu sou uma mulher decidida e não gosto de rodeios. – ela disse séria. – Que tal uma visita ao meu apartamento?

------------------X SINESTESIA X------------------

Quando percebeu, já estavam no elevador, rumo ao apartamento da jovem. Tentava a todo custo tomar as rédeas da situação, mas toda aquela decisão e impulsividade dela pareciam atrair-lhe rumo a um precipício. _Talvez seja interessante cair nesse precipício_, pensou com um sorriso safado. Mais uma vez se assustou com o próprio comportamento. Não conseguia entender o que aquela mulher fazia consigo, mas quando ela tocou-lhe os lábios, ainda dentro do carro, ele soube que todos os seus sentidos só existiam para apreciá-la.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, ele jogou-a contra a porta com força, prensando o corpo pequeno com o seu próprio, arrancando dela um beijo pecaminoso. Nunca havia sentido um sabor tão delicioso, o que o fazia aprofundar o beijo em busca de explorar toda a boca carnuda da jovem. Queria obter todo aquele sabor, só para si.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

Queria aquele sabor.

O perfume cítrico dela invadia-lhe as narinas, enquanto ele se afundava na curva do pescoço dela, depositando beijos molhados, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. O calor da pele, o suor, o cheiro de mulher. Tudo o excitava. Ela o excitava.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

Queria aquele perfume em seus lençóis.

As mãos aflitas percorriam as curvas da jovem, ora sobre a roupa, ora em contato com a pele macia. Ela arranhava-lhe as costas com destreza, arrancado suspiros e gemidos, que o fizeram arrastar-se relutante para o sofá, trazendo-a consigo. Ao deitar sobre o mesmo, com a jovem sob si, ele soube que sua pele reagia a dela como a nenhuma outra. A camisa dele jazia jogada no chão, o vestido dela também. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, deixando, em seguida, seus lábios correrem pela pele branca, alcançando os seios alvos e fartos. Brincou com eles com as mãos e a boca, descendo para locais ainda mais tentadores.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

Queria tocá-la.

Despiu a última peça de roupas e observou o corpo alvo. Curvas perfeitas, seios fartos. Um corpo que exalava pecado. Exalava perdição. E ele queria perder-se ali. Queria admirá-la como um quadro caro, mas queria tocá-la, queria-a de verdade e não só como uma bela pintura.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

Queria apreciá-la.

Tocou seu centro de prazer com os dedos, fazendo-a arquear. Com delicadeza passou a massageá-la, arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Introduziu um dos dedos em sua umidade fazendo-a arquear de prazer e, em seguida provou-a com sua boca, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Provocou-a até que a sentisse estremecer com a chegada do prazer, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome.

– Shura... eu quero você... dentro de mim. – ela gemeu, enquanto puxava-o para si.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

Queria ouvi-la chamar seu nome.

Acomodou-se melhor entre as pernas dela, penetrando-a de uma só vez. Shina gemeu em resposta, agarrando-se a ele, num convite mudo. O que se estabeleceu em seguida foi um ritmo intenso, forte, brusco. Algo só deles. Algo que só eles poderiam entender. O suor cobria seus corpos, suas respirações estavam pesadas, os gemidos quebravam o silêncio do apartamento vazio.

Todos os seus sentidos pareciam completos agora. As cores eram mais vivas, os sons mais intensos, os sabores mais doces, as formas mais suaves... Mas não havia dúvida de que isso se devia a ela. Era ela que lhe dominava os sentidos. Era ela que lhe tirara de seu autocontrole.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos, numa explosão de cores, sons, sabores e formas. Shura já não sabia precisar o que havia acontecido, quando desabou sobre o tapete da sala, com a jovem sobre si. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam, e suas palavras adquiriam o mesmo tom verde e um sabor semelhante ao chocolate. Ele adorava chocolate.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

Nada. Ele _a_ tinha. Não havia mais nada a se querer além _dela_.

Talvez fosse aquilo que chamavam de sinestesia. Quando os sentidos misturam-se num só, e os sons ganham formas, sabores e cores. Ou seriam as cores que ganhavam sons, sabores e formas? Já não sabia. E não queria saber. Apenas queria permanecer junto a ela.

_O que mais poderia querer?_

_Ela_. Apenas _Ela_.

**FIM!**

------------------x------------------

**N/A:** Ok, eu juro que tentei escrever um romancezinho água com açúcar, sem qualquer cena caliente. Eu tentei! Mas deu pra perceber que passei longe disso, não é? Nada de romance huauhuah. Mas apesar disso, eu gostei do resultado. Apesar de não saber desenvolver uma história num one-shot, eu gostei do resultado (mas ainda acho que ficou faltando coisas XD, mania de fics de capítulos).

Kayla, espero que tenha gostado. Porque eu amei escrever *modo perva ON* uhhuuhauha. Obrigado a Marina Jolie pela betagem rápida e pelos conselhos.

Beijinhos pessoal!

Leo no Nina, mas pode me chamar de Dra. Nina.


End file.
